Perfect Two
by Izahina98
Summary: Kado spesial yang Baekhyun berikan untuk Chanyeol kesayangan nya di hari Ulang Tahun nya. "Baby, i want my present now!"-Chanyeol./CHANBAEK, YAOI. Treesome. Duo Dominan! Chan, Submisif! Baek. PWP. inspired MakoxHaru Doujin.RnR? Pls.


…

Layar LCD TV berukuran besar itu tengah memutar film _action_ yang berlatarkan kota dan mengusung tema _Superhero,_ membuat si kecil dalam pangkuannya terlihat begitu serius kala menonton, antusias saat pertarungan diantara dua tokoh terjadi.

Bahkan saking asiknya sampai tak mengindahkan panggilan yang dilayangkannya berulang kali. Dan dia paling benci di abaikan seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya untuk mencari perhatian, " _Baby,_ Aku sangat mencintaimu." Katanya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar sambil menganggukkan kepala, tak menjawab dengan kata namun rona kemerahan terlihat samar di pipi. Dia justru mengusap punggung tangan pria-nya diatas perut sebagai balasan.

"Aku ingin waktu berduaan saja."

Tapi Chanyeol tak peka dan meminta lebih.

"Kita sedang melakukannya."

Chanyeol mendengus protes, "Tapi kau mengabaikanku dan terus saja memuji pria itu!" Ujarnya dengan nada merajuk.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, diam tanpa mau mengindahkan. Alih-alih menjawab rengekan bayi besar di belakangnya, pria itu justru mengambil snack kentang di atas meja. Mengunyahnya pelan dengan pandangan sejurus memandang layar.

" _Sayang!_ Kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

Bibir Chanyeol justru mengerucut, memeluk pria kecil itu dari belakang dengan gemas. Meminta perhatian lebih dengan mencium tengkuk dan belakang telinga, daerah sensitif yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Tapi yang ada tetap saja sama.

Seperti nya _Character_ yang menggunakan jubah besi dengan dominasi merah dan emas itu benar-benar membuatnya begitu tertarik daripada dirinya. Oh tentu saja, _Iroman_ adalah _Superhero_ kesukaan pria mungilnya.

"Diamlah Chanyeolie!" Ucapnya, "Aku mendengarnya dan ulang tahunmu masih beberapa jam lagi." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, malah semakin nyaman menyandarkan punggung di dada bidang suaminya.

"Ck."

Chanyeol justru bertambah kesal, buru-buru mematikan Televisi tanpa mau mendengar protesan dari yang lebih kecil. Segera menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun pada sofa sebelum menindihnya hingga jeritan-jeritan melengking itu keluar.

"Minggir ish! Aku ingin menonton Chanyeolie!"

"Tidak boleh."

Tak ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali, Baekhyun tetap meronta dengan tangan yang berusaha meraih _remote TV_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. Begitu kepayah saat Chanyeol justru menyingkap piyama putih bergarisnya ke atas, mendaratkan begitu banyak hisapan pada perut dan dada.

Demi Tuhan, dia hanya ingin menonton film kesukaannya kenapa sesulit ini?

Kedua tangan Baekhyun lantas Chanyeol angkat paksa di atas kepala, menduduki paha si kecil namun itu tak benar bisa menahan pergerakan, anak itu masih saja bersikeras ingin melihat idolanya di film barusan.

 _Hell,_ memang apa bagusnya? Chanyeol itu lebih tampan dan lebih gagah asal kalian tahu. Ya kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran si jangkung yang tengah cemburu ini.

"Aku harap ada seseorang yang membantuku memegangimu!" Suara nya mengandung kekesalan, "Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku, _Honey! I want my present now!_ "

Baekhyun menggeleng, menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari Chanyeol yang ingin mengecup bibirnya. "Mhah-ugh! Tapi aku ingin melihat _Ironman,_ nanti saja—ahhh Chanyeolh _you idiot_!" Dia menjerit rusuh, menggelinjang tubuhnya saat Chanyeol membuka paksa pakaian.

Si kecil memang penggemar berat _Ironman,_ ya sama saja sebenarnya seperti dirinya yang juga begitu menggilai _Anime One Piece._ Bahkan dua lemari kaca besar dia dedikasikan untuk semua _action figure_ tokoh dari anime tersebut. Tapi kan tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak ingin di abaikan apalagi di malam menjelang ulang tahunnya.

Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, menaikan rahang Baekhyun lalu melesakan lidahnya untuk membelai langit-langit mulut. Serta tangan yang sibuk memijat serta memilin _nipple_ si kecil yang sudah mencuat kemerahan. Kemudian menarik lepas celana kain pula menekan dengan gerakan memutar penis Baekhyun yang masih terbalut.

"Pokoknya aku ingin hadiahku sekarang!" Pria itu berkata dengan nada seperti anak kecil, berekspresi lucu hingga membuat jengkel Baekhyun di bawahnya. "Tapih ini belum tengah malam ungh."

Chanyeol kemudian mengulas senyuman miring, menggidikan bahu acuh. Tak mau banyak membuang waktu untuk melumuri serta mendesakan miliknya ke dalam. "Aku tidak peduli." Menggerakan pinggul hingga si kecil terhentak.

Beberapa jam yang berlalu hanya di penuhi dengan desah juga jeritan penuh kenikmatan dari belah bibir Baekhyun, bercampur bersama suara deru jam pada dinding. Ya walau awalnya pura-pura menolak sih.

Anak itu bahkan sudah mencapai pelepasannya yang kesekian kali, nafasnya panas dan terengah dengan tetesan liur di sudut bibir. Bernafas berantakan dengan wajah memerah, begitupula Chanyeol yang tampak begitu menghayati pria kecilnya.

Jam menunjukan tepat pukul tengah malam ketika mereka mencapai kenikmatan dalam waktu bersamaan, membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika melemas hingga jatuh tertidur sesaat setelah Chanyeol menumpahkan semua miliknya.

"Terimakasih, _Baby._ " Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum membawa bridal tubuhnya ke dalam kamar, meletakkannya dengan lembut di kasur dan terburu-buru untuk masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama. "Aku mencintaimu." Setelah mengatakan itu dia pun jatuh tertidur.

Namun tak berlangsung lama.

Chanyeol kembali terusik tidurnya sesaat setelah mendengar suara samar dari sisi satunya, begitu malas membuka mata yang bahkan baru beberapa menit terpejam.

Namun suara itu semakin terdengar aneh di telinga hingga memaksanya untuk tersadar kemudian membalik tubuh hanya untuk terkesiap ketika menyadari ada orang lain di sini.

"Mhhh-hmpt."

Semakin terkejut ketika orang itu mencumbu dengan brutal Baekhyun yang masih terlelap, mencium bahkan sudah berani menggeranyangi tubuh mungilnya dengan tangan.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan. Membuat anak itu terbangun walau tak benar-benar membuka mata karna masih mengantuk.

"Sialan, siapa kau?!" Teriaknya marah, menjaga jarak ketika pria yang di maksud menegakkan lagi tubuh serta membawa wajah untuk menatap balik Chanyeol.

Namun justru hal itu membuat mata si jangkung berkedip-kedip lucu, "Kau?"

Sang pria asing berujar dengan dingin, melipat tangan pada dada. "Bukan kau tapi Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau menyerupaiku? Kau hantu ya?"

Pria itu menaikan sebelah alis, terlihat jengkel dengan sebutan yang baru saja di layangkan padanya. "Aku ini perwujudan dari harapanmu dan aku bukan hantu!" Katanya dengan dengusan keras.

"Perwujudan? Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Baekhyun yang baru tersadar sepenuhnya lantas ikut terkejut, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dengan mata yang tak berhenti melirik bergantian dua orang pria lainnya. Ini mimpi kan? Atau dia sedang berhalusinasi? Kenapa ada dua Chanyeol di sini? Sedang yang dia ingat adalah suaminya itu tak memiliki kembaran.

Dia termundur perlahan, menempelkan punggung pada _headbed._ "Si-siapa kalian?"

"Tentu saja Park Chanyeol!"

"Hey kau bergurau? Aku yang Chanyeol!"

Kepalanya mendadak pening melihat dua kepribadian pria di hadapan yang berbeda, memiliki wajah serupa namun berbeda sifat. Yang satu terlihat dingin dan angkuh, sedang yang lainnya lagi kebalikan dari sifat itu.

Bila kedua lelaki itu memakai baju yang berbeda dia mungkin saja bisa membedakannya dengan mudah, hanya saja bila di lihat sekilas seperti ini mereka benar-benar seperti di _copy_. Sama persis.

"Yang mana Chanyeol asli?"

"Aku!"

"Bukan _Baby,_ aku yang asli!"

Kedua pria itu saling melempar tatapan sengit, sama-sama memengangi pergelangan tangan Baekhyun bahkan tak segan menariknya bersamaan. Membuat semakin jadi saja sakit pada kepala saat tubuh di tarik kesana-kemari oleh dua orang yang memiliki wajah serupa. Astaga.

" _Stooop!_ "

Mereka langsung terdiam seperti anak anjing yang menurut pada majikan, kembali membawa pandang pada Baekhyun yang tengah berekspresi datar. Tapi bagi Chanyeol yang asli tentu saja itu adalah pertanda jika si kecil sudah terlalu kesal, hanya saja masih berusaha dia tahan.

Baekhyun tentu saja tahu yang mana yang asli, tapi keadaan tak memungkinkan untuk bicara. Lihat saja, yang ada mereka akan terus bertengkar dan membuat gaduh di tengah malam.

Anak itu lantas menunjuk Chanyeol pada sisi kanannya, "Kau Chanyeolie." Dia lalu menunjuk pria yang satunya. "Dan kau Chanlie, Oke?" Katanya dengan tenang, menghirup nafas beberapa kali untuk meredakan kekesalan di hati yang telah menggondok.

"Kenapa aku di panggil seperti itu? Aku ingin di panggil Chanyeolie juga."

"Diam kau peniru, aku Chanyeol yang asli."

"Aku yang asli!"

Sepertinya dia harus meralat ucapannya barusan. Dua pria itu sama saja, sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah pada hal kecil seperti nama. Rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala pada dinding saja bila pertengkaran aneh ini terus berlanjut tanpa ujung yang jelas.

"Tidak bisakan kalian akur dalam satu hal saja? Aku pusing."

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi justru membuat Baekhyun merinding ketika dua pria itu justru menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, pula mendekatkan bibir pada kedua telinga untuk berbisik dengan satu kalimat sama yang membuat dia meruntuki ucapannya barusan.

"Baiklah, kami akan bekerja sama sesuai keinginanmu _Sayang._ "

 _ **.**_

 _ **Perfect Two**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre:  
Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warn : Yaoi, BL. Mature Content. Treesome. Duo dominan! Chan. Submisif! Baek. Semi PWP. Cerita gaje nda ada faedahnya, Typo (s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Original Story by  
Izahina98**_

 _ **Don't like? Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

Kepala Baekhyun terdongak, tersandar pada bahu lebar Chanlie sambil mengigit punggung tangan. Tak kuasa menahan semua sentuhan bibir dan lidah basah yang terus saja bermain di atas kulit, membuat pening kepala hingga hanya bisa terpejam rapat saja matanya.

Semua titik sensitif nya di permainkan, mengantarkan pula sensasi seperti tersengat listrik hingga dentuman jantung di dalam semakin cepat. Dia ingin melampiaskan itu semua, Tapi tak dapat bergerak apalagi meronta karna kedua tangannya terkunci di belakang punggung.

"Cuk-uphh!" Baekhyun menarik nafas susah payah, agak membusung dadanya ketika Chanyeol mengigit tonjolan itu. " _Please not my nipple!_ " Katanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

 _Bed cover_ bermotifkan _chibi ironman_ itu sudah kusut tak berbentuk, terlepas sebagian bahkan selimutnya sudah tercecer di lantai. Keringat keluar dari pori hingga kulit Baekhyun terlihat semakin bersinar indah terkena sinar lampu. Membuat siapa saja pastinya akan langsung tertarik pada si mungil yang mempesona.

Chanlie menghisap dan menjilat pangkal hingga tulang belikat Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya bekerja untuk memompa penis si kecil yang sudah mengacung juga banjir oleh precum. Begitu tak sabar menanti gilirannya untuk memasuki lubang berkerut itu juga.

Namun Chanyeol terus saja menguasai Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri, dia kesal tentu saja. Bagimana tidak, Chanyeol bahkan sudah mendapat ronde ke 20 dengan banyak gaya pada Baekhyun sedang dia hanya bisa menyentuh dan melihat.

Miris sekali.

"Cepatlah! Aku juga ingin memasukinya, _Idiot_!" Ujarnya setengah kesal.

Chanyeol mendengus, tetap menggerakan pinggul untuk menabrakan ujung penisnya dengan prostat Baekhyun hingga anak itu mendesahkan namanya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Anak itu bahkan kembali mendapat orgasmenya ketika tiga jari tangan Chanlie memasuki mulut. "Tunggu sebentar!" Chanyeol berkata, "Belum 26 ronde dan aku belum puas."

Astaga.

"Mhh-ahh! Ngah Chanyeoliehh pelan, uhh-ahhn terlalu dalamhh!" Baekhyun menjerit, menggeleng frustasi. "Lepashh kan tanganku…" Dia memelas dengan suara lirih, menahan lenguhan saat lagi-lagi prostatnya tersenggol.

Kali ini dia menurut, kasian juga melihat Baekhyun yang sudah lemas dengan kulit yang hampir di penuhi bercak merah.

Sesaat setelah tangannya terbebas. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk sang dominan sambil sesekali mengigit dan mencakar kulit untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

"Katakan Selamat Ulang Tahun untukku lagi, _Baby._ "

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak mau menjawab apalagi menatap wajah Chanyeol. Tetap menyembunyikan wajah dan mengeratkan pelukan pada leher prianya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengulang kalimat yang sama, menghujam semakin dalam untuk memaksa si kecil bersuara.

"Se-Selamat Ulang Tahun, Chanyeolie ahnn!" Dia berkata kepayahan, agak terbata dan berat nafasnya. "Aku mencintaimu!" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, begitu lebar menarik ujung bibir bahkan menampakan gigi putihnya yang tersusun dengan rapih. Merasa ini adalah hadiah spesial yang Baekhyun berikan.

Ya meskipun semua yang menyangkut Baekhyun adalah hal spesial juga untuknya. Namun apa yang terjadi malah membuat Chanlie cemberut, merasa semua tidak adil untuknya.

Dia kan juga ingin mendapat Ucapan dan kata Cinta, Iri bukan main.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Anak itu mendadak terkesiap, kelabakan saat Chanlie merapatkan dada pada punggungnya. "Jangan! Ahn—Chanlie _No!"_ Protesnya ketika pinggulnya di cengkram, di angkat sedikit pula merasakan sesuatu yang lain di sekitaran mulut lubang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, _Sayang_. Si _idiot_ ini tidak mau mengalah padaku!"

"Diam kau ergh—tugasmu hanya membantuku saja."

Imajiner perempatan siku muncul di dahi Chanlie, "Sialan, aku bukan pembantumu!" Katanya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan menusuk.

Lengan kekarnya melingkar di perut Baekhyun, perlahan namun pasti menuntun penis beruratnya dengan sebelah tangan pada lubang yang masih terisi. Menekan untuk membuat celah pada lubang sebelum mendesak masuk miliknya.

Hal itu membuat si kecil sontak membelalakan mata dengan leher terjulur hebat, menengang tubuhnya dengan jemari kaki yang berkerut dan gemetaran.

"AHH! ST-STOP!"

Wajahnya memerah padam, terbuka mulutnya ketika kepala penis itu berhasil masuk. Tak sadar pula cengkraman pada bahu Chanyeol dia kuatkan hingga kuku itu menancap pada kulit, meninggalkan guratan yang merekah.

"Sakithh! Chanlie-ahh! Jangan bergerak dulu ahnn sakithh!"

Oke, pria itu menurut. Terdiam sesaat untuk membiarkan Baekhyun terbiasa dengan dua penis di dalam lubangnya, Chanyeol pun sama. Pria itu beralih mencium seluruh permukaan wajah suami kecilnya, menjilat air mata di sudut juga melumat pelan bibir yang agak membengkak karena ulahnya juga.

"Ugh.. hiks Chanyeolie! Sa—hmphh." Dia bungkam lagi bibir itu, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit dengan melumat lembut juga mengusap berkali-kali pinggulnya. Bergerak perlahan-lahan secara bergantian.

Tengkuknya dia tekan untuk memperdalam pangutan, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri kepalanya untuk merasakan lebih banyak lagi rasa yang terkecap. Sedang di belakang sana Chanlie hanya bisa membaui pangkal leher Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sibuk memilin bersama kedua puting yang mencuat.

Baekhyun juga mencoba membalas ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan dengan gerakan asal. Menyisipkan jemari pada helaian rambut kehitaman Chanyeol untuk ia jambaki.

Sungguh, tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua, merasakan penuh dan sesak dalam lubang. Walau Chanlie tak benar-benar memasukan keseluruhan penisnya, tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Perih dan panas sekali.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil menggerakan pinggul. Membuat derit kasur kembali terdengar bersama suara penyatuan yang khas, membuat libido semakin terbakar. Rasanya luar biasa, ini pengalaman yang menakjubkan.

"Aku sebentar lagi, _Baby._ " Chanyeol berkata. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu itu, lubangnya benar-benar terasa sangat penuh. "Maaf karena aku akan bergerak lebih cepat, gigit saja bila sakit ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, menjerit-jerit kemudian meredamnya dengan mengigit bahu Chanyeol. Merasa rektrumnya di obrak-abrik dengan hebat.

 **Plok. Plok. Plok.**

Bergerak dalam tempo cepat dan teratur, membuat nafas tertahan juga terlonjak-lonjak tubuh kecilnya. Terus mendesahkan nama pria-nya sambil sesekali menggeleng, menangis dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Sialan, sempit sekali. Biarkan aku bergerak juga." Chanlie angkat bicara, tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengurut penis kecil dalam genggaman. "Aku tak bisa memasukan semuanya."

"Jangan," Chanyeol memperingati, "Kau akan menyakiti Baekhyunku jika memaksa masuk lebih dalam."

Baekhyun menghangat hatinya, ternyata Chanyeol masih memikirkan keadaanya juga. Bahagia dan tergelitik perutnya seolah-olah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam.

Kedua pipinya di tangkup telapak tangan besar sang dominan sebelum wajah berhadapan lagi dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan memelankan tempo. Ada saat dimana Baekhyun suka Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau dia kesakitan lagi, cukup hari ini saja." Di kecupnya bibir itu sekali, "Besok tak akan kubiarkan terjadi lagi."

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan mata berkaca, berekspresi menggemaskan sebelum memeluk leher Chanyeol memalu. "Ternyata benar kau yang asli." Nadanya sungguh lucu, "Aku mencintamu, Chanyeolie."

Tanpa sepengetahuan si kecil, Chanyeol menelengkan kepala. Menatap penuh kemenangan dengan bibir mengulas senyum mengejek pada Chanlie. Merasa bangga karena Baekhyun lebih percaya dan memilih dirinya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Oke, Chanlie mengaku kalah. Toh dia bukan makhluk nyata disini, kehadirannya hanya sesaat sesuai _wish_ tak sengaja yang Chanyeol buat.

Chanyeol bergerak pada tempo lebih cepat, kali ini bersamaan karna Chanlie yang tak lagi mau mengalah. Biarlah, hanya kali ini saja bukan? Jadi selagi bisa, dia memanfaatkan waktu yang ada.

"Ahnn aku ingin… Ahh-ah cum _Daddy_! Cuminghh!"

Otot-otot tubuhnya tertarik tegang, pahanya gemetaran pula melengkung tubuhnya. Membuat lengket perut dan dada Chanyeol saat terkena muntahan sperma dari penis kecil Baekhyun. Terbuka tutup kelopak mata puppynya yang sayu sambil melolongkan nama pria-nya berulang.

 **Crot. Crot.**

Perutnya terasa terisi penuh, hampir menyentak mual ketika cairan itu terus mengisi ruang kosong di dalam tubuh. Menghantarkan sensai panas dan nikmat dalam satu waktu, sensasi yang selalu bisa membuatnya ketagihan untuk merasakan lagi dan lagi.

"Pen-uhnn.. Kenyang sekalihh! Ahh!" Rengekannya seperti seorang bocah, "Su-sudah cukuph!" Lanjutnya dengan bibir tercebik.

Chanyeol menyibak rambut basah si kecil, mencium kening yang mengkilap oleh peluh cukup lama.

"Tak apa, itu vitamin untukmu. Agar sehat, cantik dan semakin _sexy_."

"Dasar pembual!"

Sementara mereka asik saling melempar ucapan Cinta dan Kasih, seseorang yang lainnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas. Mendengus sambil mengeluarkan miliknya hingga menyisakkan ringisan untuk Baekhyun.

"Si _Idiot_ yang banyak membual."

"Diam kau, peniru."

Baekhyun sudah tak mau mendengar keributan itu lagi. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas dan mengantuk karna ini hampir memasuki pukul 5 pagi. Jadi kepalanya ia sandarkan dengan nyaman di bahu lebar si dominan, terbuka sesekali matanya bila suara _bass_ Chanyeol terdengar menggema.

"Diamlah, kau mengganggu Baekhyun!"

"Kau yang penggangu!"

 _Please,_ tidak lagi.

"Berisik, aku mengatuk!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Perfect Two-**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol terbangun di saat Matahari sudah naik tinggi, menghantarkan cahaya yang hangat pada celah jendela yang tersingkap tirainya. Kepalanya agak pening sesaat setelah tubuh tersandar pada _headbed_.

Dia tersenyum, melihat Baekhyun yang masih tertidur lelap dengan tubuh melingkar seperti janin dalam perut. Terlihat menggemaskan ketika dengkuran halusnya terdengar di sela kesunyian.

" _Baby,_ terimakasih _."_ Ucapnya sambil menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh kecil itu agar nyaman dalam tidur. " _You're my precious angel. I love you so much."_

Pipinya di kecup pelan, menatap beberapa saat wajah tenang itu sambil memainkan anak rambutnya. Namun kemudian tersadar ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam, membuat kepala refleks menatap kamar yang masih berantakan. Seperti kapal pecah.

"Dimana pria itu?"

Tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua disini, bahkan tanda-tanda nya pun tak terlihat. Dia jadi bingung, apa jangan-jangan yang semalam itu hanya…

"Mimpi?"

"Itu bukan mimpi, bokongku masih sakit asal kau tahu."

Dia terkesiap, melirik Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan wajah cemberut. Kepayahan saat ingin menggeser tubuh mendekat ke arahnya, memeganggi pinggul bahkan meringis berulang kali.

"Sini aku bantu."

Chanyeol menggendongnya, membuat Baekhyun berada di pangkuan sedang dia sendiri menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang menempel pada dada juga sesekali mengecup puncaknya.

"Sakit sekali tahu! Masih perih hiks uhh panas." Baekhyun mengusakan wajah dengan manja. "Kalian keterlaluan."

"Maafkan aku, hanya sekali saja. Aku janji tidak akan membuat permohonan seperti itu lagi."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya."

Pria yang lebih tinggi tertawa renyah, "Iya sih." Menjawab hingga bibir si kecil termanyun sebal. "Tapi tetap saja, berdua bersamamu jauh lebih Indah."

Si mulut manis Park kembali.

"Kau terdengar yakin sekali."

"Tentu saja. Berdua lebih Indah tanpa orang ketiga." Katanya sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun, tersenyum teramat tampan hingga si anak merona.

" _Perfect two,"_

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tetap terdongak kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol berbicara.

"Kita terlihat sempurna bila bersama. Kau dan aku, selamanya."

Anehnya, biar selalu mendapat kata manis dan gombalan dari Chanyeol tetap saja selalu membuat Baekhyun merona padam. Tak bisa menjawab dengan perkataan namun membalas dengan ciuman. Bagi Chanyeol tak masalah, mendapatkan rasa manis bibir Baekhyun adalah hal _favorite_ -nya.

"Kau tidak akan mendua 'kan?" Tanyanya penasaran. "Dulu kau _playboy_." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, kau bisa bunuh aku bila itu terjadi." Jawabnya pelan, melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling pinggang ramping suami mungilnya. "Dan masa lalu akan tetap menjadi masa lalu, itu takkan terjadi lagi."

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap di sisiku, memberiku Cinta hingga hatiku tak memiliki celah lagi untuk di masuki orang selain dirimu." Lanjutnya lagi, tatapannya menghangat.

Dia membawa tangan si kecil untuk mengisi celah jemarinya hingga tertaut pas. "Tetap pegang tanganku bila aku merasa bosan dan lelah. Jangan biarkan aku pergi, hanya kau yang aku mau."

Ugh, Baekhyun paling tidak tahan bila Chanyeol berubah _melow_ seperti ini.

Baekhyun menempelkan kening pada Chanyeol, membiarkan nafas hangat saling menerpa wajah. Menatap begitu dalam _obsidian_ itu dengan senyum manis terulas di bibir. "Dan satu yang hal yang perlu kau tahu juga, Chanyeolie…"

"Aku mencintaimu dari awal, sekarang hingga nanti. Jadi takkan kubiarkan kau pergi."

 _Perfect two._

Karena berdua jauh lebih sempurna tanpa campur tangan orang ketiga. Penghalang dan godaan pasti ada, tapi bila melewati semuanya bersama-sama pula berpegang teguh pada cinta dan kisah-kisah di masa sulit. Pasti bisa terlewati dengan mudah.

" _I Love you, Baby Bee."_

" _And I love you too, My Giant."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The End-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuma mau bilang maafkeun otak Iza yang semakin gaje ini, lagi konslet:v

And _**Happy birthday to my Daddy Chanyeol!**_ Wish nya semoga makin sukses karir dan semakin lengket sama Baekhyun ya:* Aku Cinta kalian berdua *lemparcinta*

Oh iya, banyak banget ya rumor aneh yang beredar. Cuma satu, jangan mudah percaya sama rumor ya. Tetep percaya sama Chanbaek aja. Toh, mereka juga bilang jangan percaya rumor di internet.

Belajar dari yang sudah-sudah aja dan kalau emang udah terlanjur baper coba deh tonton ulang video atau ingat apapun moment mereka yang bikin kalian semangat lagi. Yey! ^-^

 _ **Semoga special fanfict ini bisa bikin kalian seneng ya:***_

Tadinya mau update _Going Crazy_ tapi mager, yaudah ini aja dulu hehe.

 **Buat yang sudah baca, terimakasih banyak. Di tunggu sekali reviewnya sayang~ xD**

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekisReal!**


End file.
